ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Climbing
Participants: Miryuu Nezumi, Saiyuki Roleplay: SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had finished training with one of my students, and had eaten some food. Another one of my students, the blue haired girl, was up next to train, so I would need to get back to my training grounds before she got there. I finished my Ramen as quick as I could without burning my mouth and paid the Ramen keeper. I took a breath and channeled Chakra through my body, levelling it off with an expert cap. Afterward, I let it snap through me and in a flash I was gone, Body Flickering in a quick series of Flickers to my training grounds. The students would need to run to get here, which was usually a three hour trip. Such a trip was because I wanted to test their stamina, to see how they fared in that area. After that would come the cliff face walking..and then the waterfall. Deja Vu.. I reached my training grounds easily enough, appearing atop the boulder in the middle of the pond. It was my favorite seat, and a place where one would find me when they appeared. Blue eyes closed and I crossed my legs, meditating. I would be able to sense when the child appeared. MynameisKatzi: When I received the letter saying I was to meet my sensei I was both excited and little bit frightened. There was nothing on the letter to indicate who my sensei was so I had no idea if I had met him or her yet. I sighed and read through the directions to get there. This looked to be quite a trek.... I wondered how long it would take me to get there. Oh well. Following the directions was easy enough for the first hour and a half, although my legs were already starting to hurt and I wasn't even halfway there yet. I had started at a slow run first, stopping every now and then to look at the directions on the letter, then hurried my pace up after I had been going for nearly an hour. "This sucks" I breathed out at one of my stops. Deciding I better hurry before whoever this was got impatient I tried to run a little faster, feeling a slow moving burn go through my limbs. I kept up a moderately steady pace for another hour before skidded to a stop. Holy pork on a stick... I looked into the near distance and saw.....cliff. "No way! This sensei better be the best freaking sensei in the world...." The training grounds was at the foot of the cliff and at the shore of a pond. I didn't want to look at the cliff or think about the implications anymore so I just ran to the shore of the pond...where the letter told me to go. Before looking around I hunched down with my hands on my knees to try and stop my heart from beating out of my chest and my lungs from exploding. "that....sucked......hardcore...." I was hesitent to open my eyes and meet my sensei... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I waited calmly for my student to appear, knowing full well how long it took to get to my training grounds. Cassiel had taken a little over three hours but..I heard running footsteps and I opened my right eye to see the little blue haired girl, panting and saying something. I wasn't really concerned with what she said, but only kept in mind how long it had taken her to get here. Almost the same time as the Cassiel boy.. I clicked my tongue, a noise that would be, after a while, identified as a habit. I shifted my weight and stood up, looking at the little girl with a calculating gaze. I looked different, than I had in the tank she had last seen me in; I was healthier..or at least looked it, anyway. I wore standard Yonshi attire, a plain long sleeved black undershirt beneath a black flak jacket, complete with scroll pockets, and the village symbol on the back. Skin tight pants rested beneath a skirt, which might have been odd to see me in, and open toed sandals graced my feet. Upon my hands, and moving to my elbows, were gloves, that held a metal plate on the back of my hand. My black hair framed a tan face, colored that way by years in the sun, and a visible scar was upon my left cheek. I let the kid catch her breath, before I spoke. "Saiyuki." I stated; it was obviously my name. My voice was pitched to be heard, but was otherwise clear and calm. I waited for the girl to reply with her own name. MynameisKatzi: The woman before me was familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen her before... She said her name was Saiyuki and I huffed a bit before I stood up straight and nodded my head slightly. "Hello....my name is Miryuu" I had to breathe deeply again "Nezumi. Nice to meet you." I felt like just falling down and sleeping but I knew that even harder work had yet to come. I sighed and stood as straight as I could, waiting for her instructions. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My head tilted as I listen to..Nezumi say her name. So that was what she was called.. I straightened my head, nodding it afterward in reply to her hello. It would become quick that I wasn't a person of many words. My right hand raised, finally showing off a pitch black tanto strapped to my back, and I pointed at the cliff to my right. The cliff was about 500 feet tall, give or take a few feet. "Walk up it. All the way to the top." Naturally, of course, should the girl fall and appear to not be able to catch herself, I would do so for her. I may not like children, but I wasn't about to let future Shinobi die needlessly. MynameisKatzi: I stared at her with a blank expression. "You want me to...walk...up that?" I seriously hoped she was joking but from the looks of things she wasn't. It bugged me how familiar she was, why could I not remember where I had seen her? I huffed and walked over to the base of the cliff. Looking up it with a sigh I figured it would be best to just not think about it. It wasn't too steep, I could do it. I tried to ignore the nerves setting themselves on fire as I closed my eyes to concentrate. I took a couple minutes evening out my breathing and heart rate as well as focusing the flow of chakra to my feet. I didn't want to get this wrong on the first go again... When I felt that I had enough chakra centered in my feet I stuck my left foot out to rest against the rock. It didn't get forced away which was a good sign, but it didn't hold right either. I frowned and focused a tiny bit more chakra until my foot didn't slip and instead stayed firmly in one place. With a nod I decided that would do and I backed up quickly before rushing at the rock and running up it. I concentrated on keeping my breathing and chakra even, I did NOT want to fall off this thing. After I was certain I wouldn't fall I slowed to a fast jog while trying to keep my back straight enough that it wouldn't kink and yet bent enough that I wouldn't feel like I was slipping down. I blocked out the distance and the air around me, focusing only on the task. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right. Breathe in, breathe out, in, out. It calmed my mind and I smiled when I saw the top was coming closer and closer. I wasn't yet halfway there but I could feel the sweat chill around my body as I tried to push myself faster. Stupidly I looked down and my breath hitched my throat; I could feel the chakra in my right foot waver slightly. I gulped and quickly looked at my feet again. Without realising it I had broken into a run and my right foot was still not holding properly. I tried to quickly focus my chakra again mid stride and felt myself nearly sag with relief when my next step held securely. During this time I had reached towards the cliff with my right hand to try and steady myself and ended up scraping my palm on the rough rock. The pain was blocked out but I could see a trickled of red on my wrist as well as little droplets hit my clothes and fall to the ground. I winced and made a note to check it when I got to the top. Quickly finding my pace again I ran and ran until I reached the very top and slowed down, coming to a quick walk when I reached flat ground. I had no way of telling how long it had taken to come up to this place but my legs were like jelly when I released the chakra in my feet and my back was spasming painfully. I leaned on my knees again, and jerked my right hand back to cradle against my chest. "Ow ow ow ow..." I looked the shaking hand over carefully and found that the palm was all scraped and dotted with little rocks and dirt, and my pinky and the tips of my fingers were red and raw. The deepest of the scrape was at the bottom of my hand just before the wrist and although it had stopped bleeding my hand palm was covered in red and brown. "This sucks." I waited for Saiyuki to tell me what my next thing was with a frown on my face. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My right eyebrow raised as Nezumi asked her question, though I remained silent. Yes..yes I did want her to walk up that cliff. I almost laughed at the expression she gave me, even going as far as huffing out a sigh. So long as she did as I said, there wasn’t much to be done about it. Though, the sigh would need to go away. In the next few years she would need to learn silence was golden, and to perform tasks without vocalizing. When Nezumi walked to the cliff, I jumped off my rock, and landed silently, before following her like a shadow. The only sign of my passing was the flattening of the grass; I didn’t make a sound. 18 years of simply being a Shinobi, with a few years of ANBU tossed in, had gifted me with the ability to simply walk as if I was nothing more than a breeze passing through. It came in handy, at times. Nezumi reached the cliff and started her walk, though I remained at the base of the cliff. I would need to see her progress, and hopefully the added benefit of the doubt that she was to perform this alone would give her the drive to make sure she did it right the first time around. Regardless, if she fell, I could reach her in a matter of moments, no matter how far up she was. I watched, like the Hawk I had been named after in ANBU, for any sign that she would fall. She made it, near halfway, which I was happy about though it might not have come as a surprise. My eyes narrowed as she slipped, but thankfully caught her balance. When she had reached the top, I moved, channeling Chakra to my feet with a thought, no need for handseals, and began to sprint up the wall. I needed not think about where my feet were placed; they did so naturally and with an ease that suggested practice. I reached the top in less time than it took Nezumi and I looked at her critically..assessing. She was panting and looked to be in pain, but only constant draining of Chakra would allow her to become used to it. To build it up further. “Now run back down.” I stated simply. For this, though, I would run with her, for added security.